Cinderella
by Taiyou no Akashi
Summary: Selain itu, Naruto juga harus menanggung penghinaan dari ibu tiri beserta kedua saudara tirinya itu. Naruto tidak diberi tempat tidur, dan harus tidur diantara debu-debu perapian, dan karena hal inilah mereka memanggil Naruto dengan julukan 'Cinderella'.
1. Chapter 1

**Shi: ***tengok kanan-kiri* Halo… Balik lagi bersama saya, Shi *ditimpuk masa*. Well, setidaknya saya ingin buat yang bergenre Romance. Karena itulah, lahir fic ini! YEAH! Ceritanya agak beda sama yang Disney punya. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena Shi telah merombak ulang cerita ini! YEAH! *keselek laler lewat*. OHOK! Mmmhh… Baiklah. Tanpa perlu banyak bacot lagi saya peresembahkan Cinderella versi Shi. Setelah baca jangan lupa review ya! (^0^)

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Shi pinjem dulu charanya ya… Nanti kalau udah selesai Shi kembaliin. Okeh? *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

Disney…! Shi pinjem dulu ceritanya buat dinistai ya. *diinjek-injek keluarga besar Disney*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi b(^o^)d

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, sedikit ItaKyuu

**Rating:** T *semangat tinggi*

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy/Family

**Warning: **Gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, Yaoi, BL, dll.

**Yang nggak tahan dan nggak suka boleh meninggalkan tempat ini secara teratur!**

**Summary: **Saking irinya mereka terhadap Naruto, ketika Minato tidak ada, mereka bertiga mengambil semua pakaian Naruto yang bagus dan menyuruh Naruto mengenakan kemeja tua yang sudah bulukan.

Tidak sampai disitu saja kekejaman mereka. Mereka kemudian menyeret Naruto ke dapur dan menyuruh Naruto bekerja keras. Naruto harus bangun pagi-pagi, menyalakan perapian, memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah, melayani segala permintaan saudara tirinya, dsb (author capek kalau mesti nulis daftar rincian tuga Naru).

Selain itu, Naruto juga harus menanggung penghinaan dari ibu tiri beserta kedua saudara tirinya itu. Naruto tidak diberi tempat tidur, dan harus tidur diantara debu-debu perapian, dan karena hal inilah mereka memanggil Naruto dengan julukan 'Cinderella'.

。 。 。

**Cinderella**

Pada suatu ketika di negeri Konoha yang damai dan tentram, ada seorang pria kaya raya bernama Namikaze Minato yang telah hidup bahagia bersama istri tercintanya, Uzumaki Kushina serta putra tercinta mereka yang begitu manis & mempesona bernama Namikaze Naruto. Mereka hidup begitu bahagia...

Pada suatu hari, Kushina jatuh sakit. Penyakitnya sulit disembuhkan sehingga membuat Minato dan Naruto sedih. Pada waktu akan meninggal, Kushina memanggil Minato dan Naruto lalu berkata, "Minato sayang maaf aku pergi duluan. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi..."

Mendengar perkataan istri tercintanya itu, Minato hanya bisa menggengam tangan istrinya lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Asal dirimu bisa lepas dari penderitaan ini aku ikhlas."

Kushina tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban suami tercintanya itu. Dia lalu menoleh pada putra tercintanya lalu berkata, "Naru-chan sayang, maaf ya kaa-san harus meninggalkanmu..."

Naruto tersenyum pedih begitu mendengar perkataan Kaa-san yang amat disayanginya. Dia menatap dalam mata Kaa-sannya itu sembari berkata, "Tidak apa... Asal Kaa-san bahagia, Naru juga pasti akan bahagia..."

"Naru-chan baik sekali... Kaa-san sayang sekali denganmu. Naru-chan dengar dan ingatlah keinginan terakhir kaa-san ini. Walau kaa-san sudah tidak ada, kaa-san akan selalu menjagamu dari surga. Tanamlah sebuah pohon di sisi kuburan kaa-san, dan kapan saja Naru-chan menginginkan sesuatu, goyangkan saja pohon itu dan keinginanmu akan terkabul."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian, setelah berkata begitu, Kushina meninggal. Minato dan Naruto begitu sedih melihat kenyataan ini. Terutama Naruto. Semenjak kepergian Kushina, Naruto hanya bisa menangis terus. Meski demikian, Naruto tetap menjalankan pesan terakhir dari Kaa-sannya yang amat sangat disayanginya itu...

。 。 。

Musim terus berganti. Musim semi yang indah digantikan oleh musim musim panas yang menyengat. Musim panas yang menyengat digantikan oleh musim gugur yang dingin. Sedangkan, musim gugur yang dingin digantikan oleh musim dingin yang membekukan. Salju menutupi pusaran Kushina, dan menjelang salju itu mencair, Minato telah menikah lagi.

Wanita yang dinikahi Minato ini bernama Tsunade. Tsunade telah mempunyai dua orang anak perempuan yang sombong dan menyebalkan. Anak perempuan yang pertama bernama Ino, sedangkan anak perempuan kedua bernama Sakura.

Walau Naruto seorang laki-laki, Ino dan Sakura sangat iri sekaligus mengagumi keimutan Naruto (jelaslah... Mereka berdua 'kan fujoshi), begitu pula dengan Tsunade (ibu-anak sama aja... Sama-sama fujoshi *digebukin TsunaInoSaku*)

Saking irinya mereka terhadap Naruto, ketika Minato tidak ada, mereka bertiga mengambil semua pakaian Naruto yang bagus dan menyuruh Naruto mengenakan kemeja tua yang sudah bulukan.

Tidak sampai disitu saja kekejaman mereka. Mereka kemudian menyeret Naruto ke dapur dan menyuruh Naruto bekerja keras. Naruto harus bangun pagi-pagi, menyalakan perapian, memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah, melayani segala permintaan saudara tirinya, dsb (author capek kalau mesti nulis daftar rincian tuga Naru).

Selain itu, Naruto juga harus menanggung penghinaan dari ibu tiri beserta kedua saudara tirinya itu. Naruto tidak diberi tempat tidur, dan harus tidur diantara debu-debu perapian, dan karena hal inilah mereka memanggil Naruto dengan julukan 'Cinderella'.

。 。 ToBeCont 。 。 。

-Cerita dibelakang layar-

Naruto: pendek

Sasuke: pendek banget...

MinaKushi: kita muncul dikit banget...

Sasuke: gue belum muncul malah

Shi: huaah...! Hiksss (T.T) Gomen...! Jangan kayak gituh dong *nangis*... Ini 'kan fic pertama hiks... Maklumi kalau ada kekurangannya! Shi 'kan cuman manusia biasa! *nangis tambahnya keras*

SasuNaru: ngeles aja bisanya lu...

Shi: biarin... *masih nangis*

Kushina: lagian ini 'kan bukan fic pertamamu... Fic pertamamu 'kan This is Your Life, Dobe! *promosi*

Shi: oh iya... Lupa *nyengir kuda. Langsung dibacot MinaNaru*. Shi mau minta maaf kalau bahasa di fic ini amat sangat gaje dan terkesan gombal *membungkukan badan*. Tapi walau begitu Shi janji kalau fic ini bakal cepat kelar. Soalnya rencananya fic ini mau Shi buat sekitar 4 ato 5 chapter. Jadi, pasti bakal cepet kelar...! YEAH...!

Naruto: jangan mau dijanjiin... Dia tukang janji!

Shi: Naru-chan jahat! *pundung*

Naruto: biarin... Eh, btw hidup gue kayaknya menderita sekali ya disini *men-deathglare author*. Masalah loe sama gue emang apa sih? Sampe gue jadi budak disini... *aura membunuh*

Shi: un... Itu... Anu... Engg... Umm... Mmhh... *nggak bisa berkata-kata*

Sasuke: kok gue belum muncul?

Shi: umm... *masih nggak bisa berkata-kata*

SasuNaru: *sweat drop*

Naruto: kayaknya obat authornya abis...

Sasuke: kayaknya emang bener...

SasuNaru: karena authornya kehilangan kata-kata, sampai disini dulu obrolan kita minna... Mohon di review ya... Kasian authornya.

MinaShina: mohon reviewnya ya... Flame juga boleh, asal membangun!

Shi: *sujud-sujud gaje*


	2. Chapter 2

**Shi: ***tengok kanan-kiri* Halo… Balik lagi bersama saya, Shi si author newbie…! *ditimpuk masa*. Well, setidaknya saya sudah berusaha untuk memanjangkan cerita di chapter 2 ini. Bagi pembaca yang nggak puas, bisa ngirim flame buat Shi. Ada 4 readers yang ngereview karya Shi yang maha gaje ini. Shi seneng banget ngebacanya! Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yang udah ngereview. Arigatou juga buat yang udah baca karya Shi ini walaupun nggak review. Shi tetep seneng kok! (^o^) Pokoknya asal karya ini menghibur hati kalian *ngarep*, Shi seneng. Btw, ini cerita terakhir yang bakal Shi post bulan ini. Mau UAS coy. Kudu belajar nih. Soalnya mau ngerayu minta hp baru. Hehehe... *digampar*. Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama dan kemarin warnetnya sempet error, jadi cuman bisa ngubah chapternya aja. Mmmhh… Baiklah. Tanpa perlu banyak bacot lagi Shi peresembahkan Cinderella versi Shi. Setelah baca jangan lupa review ya! (^0^)

** N.B: **Add Shi dung di Facebook. Nama FB Shi, Evit Riri... *promosi*

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei *sujud-sujud* Shi pinjem dulu charanya ya… Nanti kalau udah selesai Shi kembaliin. Okeh? *ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto*

Disney…! Shi pinjem dulu ceritanya buat dinistai ya. *diinjek-injek keluarga besar Disney*

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi b(^o^)d

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, sedikit ItaKyuu

**Rating:** T *semangat tinggi*

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy/Family/Humor

**Warning: **Gaje *sudah pasti*, ancur *banget*, Yaoi, BL, dll.

**Yang nggak tahan dan nggak suka boleh meninggalkan tempat ini secara teratur!**

* * *

><p>Tersiarlah kabar bahwa Raja negeri Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku, akan mengadakan pesta dansa selama 3 hari di istana, dan semua rakyat di negeri itu diundang. Tujuan pesta ini adalah agar Pangeran termuda negeri Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, dapat menemukan seorang yang dicintainya untuk dijadikan kekasihnya sekaligus pendamping hidupnya.<p>

Ino dan Sakura yang mendengar berita tersebut dari Tsunade sangat gembira. Mereka sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan hati Pangeran Sasuke. Ketika akan bersiap-siap, kedua gadis menyebalkan ini kemudian memanggil Naruto yang sedang mencuci, lalu menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto dengan seenak hatinya, "Cinderella siapkan gaun terbaik kami, sisir rambut dan dandani kami, sikat sepatu kami, dan siapkan kereta kuda. Kami akan pergi ke Pesta Dansa Raja."

Naruto menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna. Begitu selesai membantu Ino dan Sakura, Naruto mendatangi Tsunade. Naruto ingin sekali ikut ke pesta dansa. Naruto lalu mengutarakan keinginannya itu pada Tsunade. Tetapi ibu tirinya itu hanya berkata, "Aku telah menumpahkan semangkuk lentil kedalam perapian. Jika kamu dapat memungutnya dalam waktu 1 jam, maka akan kupertimbangkan keinginanmu!"

Naruto lalu keluar menuju halaman lalu memanggil beberapa kawan baiknya, burung merpati, untuk membantunya memunguti lentil itu. Para burung merpati dengan senang hati membantu Naruto. Dalam sekejap saja, lentil itu telah terkumpul di dalam mangkuk. Ketika Naruto kembali kepada Tsunade, ibu tirinya itu lalu berkata, "Kerja bagus... Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menolakmu!"

Naruto yang awalnya gembira karena mengira ibu tirinya akan mengabulkan keinginannya karena dia telah berhasil mengumpulkan lentil dalam waktu kurang dari 1, menjadi kecewa mendengar jawaban ibu tirinya tersebut.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi? Bukankah kaa-san berjanji akau boleh pergi jika berhasil mengumpulkan lentil dalam waktu 1 jam? Ini belum 1 jam... Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?" tanya Naruto pelan sembari menundukan kepala kuningnya.

"Seingatku, aku berkata 'akan mempertimbangkannya' bukan berkata 'akan memperbolehkanmu ikut'," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum licik. Mendengar perkataan ibu tirinya itu, Naruto hanya bisa diam saja sembari tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Soalnya dia merasa menyesal karena tidak memperhatikan dengan baik perkataan ibu tirinya itu.

"Lagipula... Kau itu tidak pantas pergi ke Pesta Dansa Raja, Cinderella!" kata Ino yang baru muncul dari arah kamarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lirih sembari menatap Ino yang mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu.

"Karena kau itu begitu kotor dan jelek. Lagipula kau juga tidak punya pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan ke Pesta Dansa! Oh, iya satu lagi... Kau itu 'kan tidak bisa berdansa. Jika kau ikut ke Pesta Dansa, kau hanya akan mempermalukan kami tahu!" kata Sakura -yang berada di belakang Ino- dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Sakura benar... Kau harus sadar diri Cinderella. Kau tidak pantas berada di pesta dansa. Ayo kita pergi anak-anak. Kereta kita sudah menunggu!" kata Tsunade. Mendengar hal itu, Ino dan Sakura bergegas pergi ke halaman rumah dimana kereta kuda mereka telah menanti. Mereka lalu pergi ke pesta dansa istana tanpa mengajak Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan kejam keluarga tirinya membuat Naruto sangat sedih. Tanpa sadar dia lalu berlari ke arah kuburan Kushina sambil menangis. Sesampai di kuburan Kushina, Naruto menggoyangkan pohon yang ada di sisi kuburan Kushina. Tiba-tiba di depan matanya, muncul sesosok gadis muda dengan rambut hitam pendek, berwajah ramah, dan membawa sebuah tongkat. Naruto sangat terkejut melihat gadis itu. Melihat keterkejutan Naruto, gadis muda itu lalu berkata, "Jangan takut anak manis... Namaku adalah Shizune. Aku adalah ibu perimu."

"I-Ibu peri?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Benar. Aku adalah ibu perimu. Aku bisa mengabulkan segala permohonanmu," kata Shizune si ibu peri dengan nada lembut.

"Berarti aku bisa pergi ke pesta dansa?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu sayang... Kenapa tidak? Lagipula kita harus memberi pelajaran pada Tsunade dan kedua anaknya yang menyebalkan itu! Terutama Tsunade!" kata Shizune yang tiba-tiba menjadi berapi-api.

"Umm... Anu... Bukannya mau ikut campur. Tapi sepertinya Shizune-sama sangat benci Kaa-san. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Soalnya, orang menyebalkan itu mengambil daging terakhir yang didiskon di swalayan 2 minggu yang lalu! Apa kau tahu Naruto, aku sudah lama sekali menunggu daging itu! Tapi orang itu mengambilnya. Dasar nenek sihir!" kata Shizune frustasi (di tempat lainnya, Tsunade hanya bisa bersin-bersin).

Naruto bengong mendengar jawaban dari ibu perinya itu. Dengan rasa penasaran, akhirnya dia bertanya lagi pada Shizune, "Kenapa anda tidak memberi pelajaran saja pada kaa-san? Bukannya Shizune-sama bisa menggunakan sihir?"

"Mauku begitu. Tapi begitu melihat dia menghancurkan kedai sake dengan mudahnya hanya gara-gara tidak diberi sake lagi, aku jadi takut melawannya. Karena itu, aku akan membantumu pergi ke pesta dansa. Dengan begitu, dendamku akan terbalas. Khukhukhu..." kata Shizune dengan aura setan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ahh... Sudahlah... Jangan pikirkan masalah itu. Sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana cara agar kamu bisa pergi ke pesta dansa," kata Shizune begitu sadar bahwa Naruto sedang sweatdrop karena aura setan sedang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto akhirnya. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa. Bahkan baju yang layak pun tidak ada," keluh Naruto pelan sembari melihat penampilannya.

"Beri aku sebuah labu dan tujuh ekor tikus, dan kamu akan dapat pergi ke pesta dansa itu!" kata Shizune riang.

Naruto bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah labu. Kemudian dia memanggil tikus-tikus yang semuanya adalah kawan-kawannya.

Begitu semuanya telah lengkap, Shizune lalu mengubah labu itu menjadi sebuah kereta kencana yang sangat indah. Shizune juga merubah tikus-tikus menjadi pelayan laki-laki dan perempuan. Terakhir dia mengubah kemeja bulukan dan sepatu tua milik Naruto menjadi sebuah tuxedo perak yang terbuat dari sutra beserta sepatu yang terbuat dari kaca (?)

"Usahakanlah agar kamu pulang ke rumah sebelum tengah malam," kata Shizune ceria.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika aku belum pulang sebelum tengah malam?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kekuatan manteraku itu hanya bisa bertahan sampai tengah malam saja dan setelah itu, semuanya akan kembali menjadi seperti semula," jelas Shizune.

"Kenapa hanya bisa sampai tengah malam saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Soalnya aku belum memperpanjang sertifikat itu, kekuatan sihirku diberi batas waktu," jawab Shizune polos. Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrop.

"Nah... Tunggu apalagi. Pergi dan bersenang-senanglah," kata Shizune sembari mendorong Naruto ke dalam kereta.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kereta pergi ke pesta dansa. Setelah kereta berjalan cukup lama, kereta itu beserta Naruto akhirnya sampai di istana. Begitu tiba di pesta dansa itu, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam pesta dansa itu.

Menjadi orang yang paling manis dan memesona di pesta itu, membuat semua mata memandang ke arah Naruto. Para seme dan sebagian gadis lainnya, banyak yang terpikat pada sosok imut nan memesona Naruto. Sedangkan para uke dan sebagian gadis lainnya, hanya bisa menatap iri pada sosok imut nan memesona Naruto.

Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Sasuke? Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Naruto -dan seluruh orang yang ada di pesta itu-, Pangeran Sasuke mengajak Naruto berdansa. Ternyata jiwa seme Pangeran Sasuke sukses aktif begitu melihat keimutan Naruto. Banyak seme, uke, serta gadis-gadis fans Pangeran Sasuke (terutama Ino dan Sakura) iri melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi sepanjang malam itu Pangeran Sasuke hanya mau berdansa dengan Naruto. Makin irilah mereka semua. Ino dan Sakura menatap penuh kebencian sekaligus kegirangan pada pasangan yaoi itu. Benci karena Pangeran Sasuke mereka direbut orang tak dikenal, senang karena pasangan yaoi itu sangat serasi. Meski begitu, mereka hanya bisa menatap saja. Toh mereka tidak kenal dengan pria yang diajak berdansa oleh Pangeran Sasuke itu.

Ternyata Ino dan Sakura tidak bisa mengenali Naruto dalam pakaian yang indah (weleh). Tidak lama sebelum tengah malam, meski dengan berat hati, Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Pangeran Sasuke sembari berkata dengan nada lirih, "Maaf Pangeran Sasuke aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa kau harus pergi, Dobe?" tanya Pangeran Sasuke lembut sembari mengelus-ngelus kepala kuning Naruto (Naruto dipeluk lagi sama Sasuke).

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. Dengan muka tertekuk dan nada merajuk Naruto kemudian berkata pada Sasuke, "Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme!"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah orang yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. "Jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini bersamaku. Aku membutuhkanmu disini Dobe. Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke sembari mengetatkan pelukannya ke Naruto.

Naruto menengelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke. Jujur dia merasa senang dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Namun, takdir belum mau mempersatukan mereka.

"Aku juga... Tapi belum saatnya kita bersama," kata Naruto lirih. Setelah berkata begitu, Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan Sasuke darinya. Dia lalu mendorong Sasuke dengan amat sangat keras sembari berkata, "Gomen ne Sasuke. Aku harus pergi!" Setelah berkata begitu, Naruto segera berlari keluar dari ruang dansa.

"Tunggu Dobe! Jangan pergi!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan kepergian Naruto.

Dan meskipun Sasuke mencoba untuk menahannya, Naruto tetap saja berlari keluar dari ruang dansa itu, dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dalam gemerlapnya pesta dansa.

'Sial...! Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya?' batin Sasuke kesal.

。 。 ToBeCont 。 。 。

* * *

><p>-Cerita dibelakang Layar-<p>

Shi: chapter 2 selesai. Hore! *nari-nari gaje*

Sasuke: akhirnya gue muncul juga. Mana gue muncul langsung ada adegan meluk-meluk si dobe lagi. Mantap! *senyum mesum*. Thanks ya author *ngasih uang ke author*.

Shi: no problem... *ngambil uang, senyum iblis*

Naruto: tapi teme, kau muncul dengan adegan MEMOHON loh. *menekankan kata memohon*

Sasuke: whatever... Yang penting bisa meluk kamu *tiba-tiba meluk Naru*

Naruto: KYAAAAA...! LEPASKAN AKU TEMEEEE MESUM...! *jerit heboh*

Sasuke: hn... *masih meluk Naruto*

Naruto: *meronta-ronta*

Shi: *sweatdrop* Gomen ne minna... Sasuke agak OOC disini! Mana dia gombal lagi. Sedikit banyak dia harus memiliki sifat pangeran bukan? *minta persetujuan**dilempar pake bakiak*

Shi: Kalian berdua nggak kenapa 'kan? *noleh ke InoSaku yang lagi megangin hidung*

InoSaku: nosebleed kami nggak mau berhenti *masih megangin hidung*

Shi: *sweatdrop ngeliat InoSaku* Ummhh... Sebelum membalas review para readers. Ada baiknya kita menampung keluhan-keluhan chara-chara yg saya nistai ini dulu *dilempar nampan*. Oke ada yg mau ngeluh?

Tsunade: *angkat tangan* kayaknya gue disini sadis banget. Kok gitu sih?

Naruto: *angkat tangan juga* kenapa temen-temen gue semuanya hewan sih?

Shi: itu sudah merupakan takdir anda berdua *dipukul Tsunade**dirasengan Naruto*mati*

Sasuke: *ikutan angkat tangan* perbanyak adegan gue ngerape si dobe *senyum mesum*

Shi: *bangkit dari kubur* ogah ah! *dichidori Sasuke**mati lagi*

All: *ngeliat mayat author sambil sweatdrop+speechless*

Sasuke: *Mandangin (mayat?) author dengan tatapan meghina*. Oi... Ayo kita balas-balas reviewnya para readers.

All: boleh deh... *meninggalkan mayat author yang terkapar tidak berdaya*

Sasuke: yang pertama dari **moochi-san. **Salam kenal juga moochi-san. Terima kasih atas pujiannya untuk author nggak becus ini *nunjuk author**author pundung*. Authornya emang nggak becus, gue jujur *author tambah pundung di pojokan* jadi maklumin aja kalau cerita chapter 1 SANGAT pendek. Oh... Iya... Jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan 'Taiyou-san' kebagusan buat dia! Ntar gue muntah lagi. Lagian sebutan sekeren itu nggak pantes buat dia *nunjuk author yg sedang terpuruk*.

Shi: *bangkit dari keterpurukan* bukannya nggak pantes Baka no Sasuke-Teme. Tapi nggak cocok buat diriku yang rendah hati ini *all: muntah di ember*. Buat moochi-san salam kenal juga. Biar akrab panggil aja Shi-kun ato Shi-chan. Aka-Kun juga boleh. Aka-Kun aja deh *sok imut, ditamplok Sakura*. Okeh!

Naruto: yang kedua dari **Alleta Vivace. **Salam kenal juga Alleta-San. Chapter 1 itu termasuk panjang loh. Mengingat awalnya cerita di chapter 1 itu jadinya cuma 2 halaman aja. Ditunggu aja ya post berikutnya.

Shi: Naru-chan jahat! Jangan buka aib dong! Hiks *nangis*. Shi 'kan agak sulit bikin cerita dengan genre romance soalnya, makanya jadi 2 halaman aja *alesan*. Padahal cerita ini cerita nyontek. Tapi masih aja gagal bikin romancenya. Huhuhu... Shi tidak berguna *ngejedotin kepala ke tembok sambil nangis*. Jadi... Itu ceritanya di chap.1 udah panjang loh... Mengingat awalnya cuman 2 halaman aja panjangnya... *pundung* eh... Shi kok buka aib sendiri sih...? *all: sweatdrop*

Tsunade: btw, nih cerita genrenya apa sih?

Shi: romance, drama, humor. Kayaknya Shi lupa nulis humornya.

Sasuke: author bego. *author pundung*

Sakura: *sudah selesai nosebleed**tiba-tiba megang kertas review* baik... Review selanjutnya dari **ttixz lone cone bebe. **Hati-hati waktu buka mulut. Lalernya banyak yang ganas. Iya nih... Saya juga merasa kayak gitu. Mana pohon yg ditanem nggak jelas lagi pohon apa *ngelirik sadis ke author*

Shi: tapi 'kan bawang merah bawang putih yg ditanem itu mayat si ikan mas. Ini dari bibit tanaman kok...! *jerit frustasi*

Ino: *tiba-tiba muncul* terus itu memangnya pohon apa?

Shi: mmhh... Ng-nggak tahu juga sih *di deathglare semua*. Tapi... Tapi... Yang pasti itu bukan pohon toge *diinjek readers*

Sakura: hm... Sudahlah. Biarkan saja author aneh itu. Lanjut lagi baca reviewnya. Sasuke... Kau dibilang bastard tuh!

Sasuke: *keselek tomat* what? Gue bukan bastard tahu!

Shi: *bangkit dari kubur* iya... Sasuke bukan bastard. Tapi dia pervert! *dichidori sasuke*. Tapi si pervert ini beneran jadi pangeran kok. Nyesel banget Shi buat dia jadi pangeran *dicekek Sasuke*. Ini udah di update and dipanjang-panjangin kok jadi tenang aja... *pose ala Guy-Sensei*

Ino: *megang kertas review* akhirnya aku kebagian juga... Fuih... Baik. Kali ini dari **Haru-QiRin. **Udah dipanjangin kok yang chapter. 2. Kalau mau protes, ke authornya aja *nunjuk muka author* makasih banyak karena udah bilang cerita ini kawaii. Walau aku masih berpikir kalau cerita ini gaje banget. Mmhhh... Di chapter ini udah panjang ceritanya kok. Sesuai pesanan readers lah.

SasuNaru: lagi-lagi ada yang bilang kalau ceritanya di chapter 1 kurang panjang *sweatdrop*. Kamu nggak malu?

Shi: no comennt... *sok ngartis**ditimpuk SasuNaru**yang lain speechless*

Shi: balas reviewnya udahan 'kan? Kalau udah masih ada yang mau ditanyain? *ngeliat yg lain*

Naruto: anu... Itu... Kenapa author nulis sepatu kacanya dengan nada ragu-ragu?

Shi: good question Naru-Chan *meluk-meluk Naru**dilempar Sasuke keluar jendela*. Okeh deh bakalan Shi jawab. Kenapa Shi nulisnya ragu? Soalnya kira-kira nyambung nggak ya jas sama sepatu kaca. Temen Shi nganjurin sepatu pantofel aja. Tapi inti cerita dari Cinderella itu sepatu kaca bukan? *ngeliat yang lain dengan berapi-api*

All: nggak tahu... *tampang innocent*

Shi: ARRRGGGHHH...! *frustasi sendiri* Coba pikir kalau Cinderellanya pake sendal jepit! Selain bakal aneh banget, sendal jepit 'kan banyak di jual di pasaran. Pastilah Pangeran nggak bakal ketemu sama Cinderella. Soalnya banyak cewek yang beli sendal jepit di pasar. And Pangeran jadi nggak bisa nemuin cinta sejatinya. Akhir yang sangat nggak elit! Ngerti nggak? *ngeliat yg lain dengan semangat berapi-api*

All: ngerti bu... *kindagarten mode on*

Shi: bagus kalau gitu. Tapi readers boleh ganti kata sepatu kaca itu dengan kata sepatu yg laen kok kalau emang merasa sepatu kaca nggak cocok dengan jas. Okeh deh... Itu aja 'kan? Kalau gitu Shi tutup dulu deh obrolan nggak jelas ini! *mulai bersiap-siap mau nutup*

Minato: *Tiba-tiba dateng bareng Kushina* Kapan gue bakal muncul lagi author aneh? *teriak frustasi ke author*

Shi: *kaget ngeliat Minato yg tiba-tiba muncul* mmhh... Soal itu... Mmmhhh kita liat aja nanti *dipukuli Minato**tewas*

All: *speechless**batin: mati lagi tuh author!*

Kushina: sudahlah Minato sayang. Authornya udah mati tuh *nunjuk author yg masih trus dipukulin*

Minato: *mengehela nafas panjang begitu ngeliat mayat author*

Sasuke: Woi... Mending loe aja deh yang nutup nih obrolan. Daripada nggak muncul sama sekali! *nunjuk Minato dengan gaya merendahkan khas Uchiha*

Minato: nggak sopan banget sih loe... Mentang-mentang Pangeran. Gini-gini gue bakal jadi mertua loe tau... *nyambit Sasuke pake sandal*. Okeh deh gue tutup ya nih obrolan... *narik nafas panjang**pasang muka ceria bin polos* makasih banyak buat yg udah ngereview and baca karya author gaje ini! Walau yg ngereview cuman 4 orang, authornya udah seneng banget kok...! *nendang mayat author* Arigatou Minna! (^o^)

All: *batin: akhirnya selesai juga* Mohon reviewnya ya Minna...! Jangan pernah bosan untuk baca karya author gaje ini ya...! Arigatou...!

Sasuke: udah selesai 'kan...? Pulang yuk...

All: Ayo...! *semua chara pulang ke rumah masing-masing & ninggalin mayat author seorang diri (?)*

Shi: *tetep jadi mayat* Bye… Bye Minna! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
